Ellond
Physical Area ' '''The Monarchy of Ellond covers an area of 151 thousand square miles. Of this, 15% (23 thousand sq. miles) is arable land, and 84% (127 thousand sq. miles) is wilderness. 'Population The Monarchy of Ellond has a total population of 3 million people. 'Settlements ' The largest city has a population of 24 thousand people, the second largest 14 thousand. There are 2 other cities of note in the kingdom, and 48 towns remaining population lives in numerous small villages, isolated dwellings, etc. Castles of Ellond has 5 active castles and 21 ruined. Of these, 3 castles and 16 ruined are in civilized lands, and 1 castles and 5 ruined are in the wilderness, along borders, etc. 'Beydale ' Size The city of Beydale covers an area of approximately 401 acres, with a total population of 24 thousand people. Military They bands proved very successful in raiding coastal towns and monasteries due to their efficient warships, and intimidating war tactics, skillful hand-to-hand combat, and fearlessness.[3] What started as Vin would raids on small towns transformed into the establishment of important agricultural spaces and commercial trading-hubs across Europe through rudimentary colonization. Vins' tactics in warfare gave them an enormous advantage in successfully raiding (and later colonizing), despite their small population in comparison to that of their enemies. Which had grew over time during the mouldering dynasty. Parts of the tactics and warfare of the Vin were driven by themselves. In the early Age, during the late century, Vin consisted of smaller tribal bands with a lack of any clear central authority, governance being rooted in tribal assemblies. This emphasis on violence as a decisive tool regarding disputes was not limited to a man, but extended to his kin. Violence was seen as a measure to defend honor. Honor was extremely important to the family, and the sense of shaming one's honor extended beyond physical and material injuries. Honor could be shamed from mere insults, where the Vin were expected to react with violence often resulting in death. With this prevalence of violence came the expectation of fearlessness. Architectural The vins house reflects the society that lived in it very well. It is shaped like the viking ship with oval sides, and somewhere between 30 and 50 people living together in a house, the entire family and their slaves, and often domestic animals in a stable room at one side. Sometime the houses were adapted to the surrounding area. A much used house type was the pit house, which was dug about a meter or 3.5 feet into the ground, using the surrounding dirt as lower part of the wall. By digging the house into the ground you take advantage of its insulating properties and to some degree the heat coming from the ground. onghouse were general living buildings in medieval Scandinavian architecture. Countryside buildings were built of wood, and they were similar to log cabins. These buildings were used for farming, the roofs were covered with earth and grass was planted in the soil. The cabins were divided into two parts, the Innhus and the Uthus. The first part, the Innhus, was used for living and for food storage, and the Uthus was used for tools and animal fodder. The turf was fitted around the frame in blocks, and the doorway, which was wooden and often decorative, led into the hall, where there would be a great fire. The fireplace was usually placed in the center, and would provide the lighting and heating for the whole house. An interesting fact about the Icelandic turf houses was the introduction of attached toilets. The floor of the rooms was covered with wood, earth, and stone. Food They might also eat some more dried fruit with honey as a sweet treat. Honey was the only sweetener the Vins knew. Vins drank ale, mead or buttermilk daily. Feasts would include the same foods—meat, fish, fowl, vegetables, wild greens, bread and fruit, but in a greater variety than usual meal and more of it. Meat and fish can be smoked or rubbed with salt. Fruit can be dried; grains are made into bread or ale. Dairy produce such as milk is made into cheese. Cooking the meat will make it last a little longer, making sausages will make it last longer still. Horsemeat was spitted and roasted rather like a kebab. They would only ate twice a day even skip a meal or two sometime. Meat was widely available at all levels of society. Farmed animals would have included cows, horses, oxen, goats, pigs, sheep, chickens and ducks, of which pigs were likely the most common. Animals were slaughtered in XXXX, so it wasn’t necessary to feed them over winter, then preserved. Game animals included hares, boars, wild birds, squirrels and deer. They enjoyed a wide variety of fish – both freshwater, such as salmon, trout and eels, and saltwater, like herring, shellfish and cod. They also preserved fish using a number of techniques, including smoking, salting, drying and pickling, and were even known to ferment fish in whey. The northern climate was best suited to growing barley, rye and oats, which would be used to make numerous staples, including beer, bread, stews and porridge. Also kept dairy cows and enjoyed drinking milk, buttermilk and whey as well as making cheese, curds and butter. Fruit was widely enjoyed thanks to apple orchards and numerous fruit trees, including cherry and pear. Wild berries, including sloe berries, lingon berries, strawberries, bilberries and cloudberries, also played an important part in the Vins diet. Hazelnuts grew wild and were often eaten. Hoilday There a holiday called "Farming Feast" which this holiday celebrates the arrival of winter. It is marked with a candle ceremony, dancing, and a blessing ceremony. This holiday is to celebrate a good harvest, they would show off their head collection of the heads their enemies they killed. Either in battle or out in revenge. Entertainment Karball is a game where they used decapitating head and start kicking around, sometime they even get on horses and fight over the head. And try to make it into the opponet's net. And score. Sometime the head would explode or be no good. So they have to get another head from their stash. Faith (Lack of) '''Atheism is, in the broadest sense, the absence of belief in the existence of deities. Less broadly, atheism is the rejection of belief that any deities exist. In an even narrower sense, atheism is specifically the position that there are no deities. Atheism is contrasted with theism, which, in its most general form, is the belief that at least one deity exists. But they respect others religion, don't want it force down their face or else. Tax System The Danegeld was a tax raised to pay tribute to the raiders to save their land/state/country from being ravaged (by their own people). Gallery Norway_Naeroyfjord_Alamy_RM_500x250_tcm13-109389.jpg BIC6807.jpg c4718193d991d40b9a42c557b635f515.jpg|{Blood is common in certain area} 15b59c606a51d50591050efeba22b3a5.jpg 5029aaecb80dc99e92f3657a9abafcda.jpg aadbcc36d01155b5ca9c899aa50743ba.jpg a4a7bec8050693f0b519d74bdfe3b70d.jpg 66fa4040eff536f8f56f2df8bdea843c.jpg c57f5883c042c00a1608f838f4dca110.jpg 875648ad30edbe49563932e4f8666f59.jpg 95b84ec6b50cc2e33fdecb79cbe7fd68.jpg 01211d6da5b5043e466d0576cfdeff19.jpg c31ae5c5b9f736382bd90e74c7ee85ff.jpg f1ff1493e04bc0a3f3f118332a87b98f.jpg 9da5d9aa169a99d639aa0256d5d935de.jpg 91ac8d7a7890d595a6081173a419cdf1.jpg d81266e8f02903357303951433d7bc9f.jpg Category:Ellond Category:Locations